Various reconfigurable partition and workspace systems are well known. Typically, such systems define predetermined, fixed workspace footprints that are not variable, but rather are defined by the length of individual wall units incorporated into the system. As such, these types of systems are not easily reconfigurable to accommodate different, individual spatial and functional needs of the users. In addition, such systems are often closed or provide relative high barriers, which may inhibit collaboration and communication between adjacent co-workers.
In addition, conventional systems typically are one-sided, with storage, worksurfaces and/or other accessories mounted and/or made accessible from only one side of wall unit. As such, the systems make lack the ability to promote team building and collaboration across the partition. Moreover, such systems typically require extensive assembly and disassembly time and are relatively heavy, thereby limiting the portability and reconfigurability of the system. Furthermore, such systems may require a large variety of individual parts and connectors, which may be easily misplaced.
Separate and apart from known partition systems, it is known to mold components from EPP. Typically, such components may not have a surface finish suitable for consumer, such as in the office, home or vehicle environment, thereby requiring additional treatment or covering of such a surface. Moreover, it may be difficult to achieve a suitable appearance on more than one side of a component or on relatively large components, due to various tooling limitations.